The Flight of a Shadow
by kim-chan1
Summary: Using all original characters, this story is based off of Biku's Omniversal stories.


Flight Of A Shadow

**The Flight of a Shadow**  
By Kim-chan

  
  
Alex Traum's blue eyes snapped open in the dim morning light. She sat up, ruefully turning off her alarm clock. _Great way to start the day_, she thought to herself.

Sleepily, she stumbled down the hallway of her small, one-bedroom apartment, coffee and its caffeine her only goal. She smiled slightly, as she could already smell the coffee brewing. Then she stopped, one realization hitting her--she lived alone.

Rushing into the kitchen, she found coffee, already brewed and still steaming, sitting in a pot on the counter. She turned as she heard a rustle in the living room.

Cautiously, Alex peeked through the doorway, thoroughly confused by what she saw.

A woman, maybe in her mid-twenties, sat in an armchair, calmly sipping coffee and flipping through a magazine. She was definitely a stranger, with her waist length sky blue hair, silver eyes, and unfamiliar blackish blue robes.

She looked up at Alex, non-chalantly setting down her mug of coffee and magazine. She then stood, making her full presence known.

"You're Alex right?" She smiled, reaching out a hand, "I'm Nemuri, Goddess of Sleep, we have some business to go over, I believe."

Alex was so dumbfounded, she simply reached out and shook Nemuri's hand, nodding absentmindedly. Alex then seemed to snap out of her trance, shaking her head in frustration. "Wait, did you say goddess?" Alex asked, incredulous.

Nemuri nodded.

"Of sleep?"

Nemuri continued to nod. "That's right. I rule this Realm"

Alex continued: "And we have business?"

"Yes, Alex, business to discuss."

Alex was flabbergasted. "But I don't even know you! Why are you coming to me?! This must be a dream-"

At the mention of dreams, Nemuri clapped her hands together happily. "Exactly!" she exclaimed.

Alex gave her a dubious look. "So this is a dream. You aren't real."

Nemuri pointed at Alex. "Not quite. This is just a dream, but I'm quite real. I'm afraid you're a victim of one of my pets."

"So this is a dream, but you're real. Makes perfect sense." Alex rolled her eyes. Nemuri put her hand on Alex's shoulder.

"I'm afraid you actually are still asleep and in a sense, trapped that way. I had to step into your dream to inform you and ask for your help. By the way, you have some pretty boring dreams."

Alex sighed. "Thanks," she said sarcastically. "Now let me get this straight: I'm trapped in sleep, but you need my help?"

Nemuri shrugged. "Pretty much. You see, I've lost one of my pets-"

Alex gave her a withering glare. "What? Your Night-Mare?"

Nemuri laughed. "No silly, I still have her." Alex sighed. Nemuri continued. "Actually, my pet that brings dreams in general, Somnus, has gotten away from me. I've followed him here, but I can't figure out where he is exactly."

"And you want me to find him?" Alex said mockingly.

"Yes, just be careful, Somnus likes to toy with people. But don't worry too much, I'll help you look."

"Gee thanks. So where do we start?"

"Well, down that forest trail might be a start."

Confused, Alex whirled around, looking to where her hallway used to be. It was replaced by a tree-lined trail, leading to a glen. Alex turned back to Nemuri.

"What are you trying to pull here?"

Nemuri looked at Alex with a puzzled look on her face. "What do you mean?" she asked, confused.

"This looks exactly like the place where I grew up, like the Forest of Stars."

Nemuri shrugged. "I may be in it, but this is still your dream, I have no real control, but I guess you're influencing things."

Alex crossed her arms in defiance. "Well, I decided a long time ago I wasn't going to set foot in that forest again. And I haven't, not since the day I left."

Nemuri patted Alex on the back. "That's the only way we can go right now, we have to enter the forest or you'll never be free. The whole Omniverse is at stake here, you know."

Alex turned to look at the goddess, shocked. "'The whole Omniverse'? What exactly is going on?"

Nemuri's expression turned from her reassuring smile to nearly an angry glare. "I don't have time to explain everything, all I have time to tell is that we have to hurry, because to waste time could mean the doom of everyone."

At this, Nemuri turned abruptly and headed toward the path, Alex trailing behind her. Finally catching up, Alex began walking beside the goddess, pulling on one of her sleeves.

"Ok now Lady Nemuri, we're hurrying, can't you speak while you walk? Tell me what's going on!"

"I don't owe any explanations, nor do I have the time to bother. We'll have time for that when Somnus is captured," Nemuri said, her expression and tone giving the statement an air of finality. 

  
Walking the rest of the way in silence, they finally entered the glen. Nemuri paused, pointing ahead. Alex caught up, muttering.

"You know, you could've warned me about that drop-off back there," Alex said as she pulled a twig from her red hair.

"Shh. Look, there's a cottage up ahead, let's ask about Somnus there."

Nemuri walked forward, while Alex stood, seemingly frozen, eyes locked on the cottage. Nemuri, realizing this, turned around in frustration. "Now what are you doing?"

Alex seemed detached from her surroundings, as thought the cottage was all that existed.

"But why do you have to leave?" The little girl said sadly, tears forming in her eyes.

"I already told you. I'm going to fight in a tournament to save this place. Evil people are trying to take it from the Lady Nemuri. I'm going to help stop them." The man smiled at the little girl. "Don't cry Alex, maybe I'll bring you back a souvenir after I win." With this he walked away, into the woods.

"Alex, Alex--ALEX!!!"

Alex jumped, startled by the yell in her ear. She looked over at Nemuri, the source of the yell. "What the hell are you yelling for? I'm not deaf you know!"Alex said angrily.

Nemuri looked at her impatiently. "I yelled because your mind was off in space somewhere. I had to get your attention somehow. What was that about anyway?"

Alex waved her hand at Nemuri, dismissing her question. "Nothing, this place just looks like the place I lived when I was younger."

Nemuri eyed her suspiciously for a few moments, nearly ready to protest, but decided to drop it. "Well then, for the last time, let's get going," she said, turning back and walking toward the cottage again.

Alex followed absentmindedly, taking in all of the surroundings. She turned to where she thought she had heard a rustling noise and could have sworn she saw a little girl with red hair run behind a tree.

Finally they made it to the door. Nemuri knocked loudly three times before finally entering on her own. Both were shocked to find what appeared to be a palace on the inside, definitely larger than the cottage exterior.

"Hmmm, strange, this looks my home at the temple. I know I didn't put this here," Nemuri said, puzzled.

Alex, snapping out of her awe, glared at Nemuri. "What do we do now?"

Nemuri turned to look at Alex, then proceeded to walk down one of the many hallways as she spoke. "We look for Somnus of course, he's obviously behind this."

After walking for some time, they entered another grand room. The walls were a murky blue, while the ceiling was a little lighter, as was the tiled floor. Suddenly, a man stepped through a door on the opposite side of the room.

"Why are you here?" he said, his voice echoing. He was medium in build, but held a strange presence about him, he seemed like a shadow. He stared at them both with glowing blue eyes. "You two are trespassing."

He didn't seem very angry, just annoyed, almost calm really. Nemuri spoke up first, Alex hanging back, observing. Nemuri stepped back a bit; almost seeming frightened when he spoke. "We're here to find Somnus, a pet of mine that I have lost."

The man seemed to think for a moment. "A pet of yours? Don't remember him." Both were silent after his answer. He looked at them angrily. "You have your information, now leave!"

Nemuri and Alex stood still. The man grew angrier and lunged for the two. He got to Nemuri first. She fell, shocked by the impact, her head hitting the floor. She was knocked unconscious. The man continued on after Alex. Fearful and not knowing what else to do, she swung out with her fist. The man smiled, grabbing it and pinning her. "I've finally escaped Nemuri, you won't stand in my way."

He roughly picked Alex up with one hand, by the throat. Her hands free, Alex reached out and tried to strangle the man. He laughed, pulling her hand off of his neck easily. "So is this how Nemuri's mortals are? Humph, she didn't do much in the way of intelligence, huh?"

Alex was beginning to lose consciousness, a state that almost felt like sleep in this case. 

Suddenly, the man turned to a crackling noise behind him. In his shock, he dropped Alex, who landed heavily on the floor, weakened and barely conscious.

"You leave her alone! She isn't your concern, you have no right!" Nemuri screamed, her powers crackling in a sky blue aura around her. Her silver eyes blazed with fury as she lashed out, her powers hitting the man. He screamed, engulfed by the power, before falling to the floor.

Nemuri calmed herself, her powers dissipating. She ran over to Alex, who was severely weakened, but still able to stand at least. Nemuri then walked over to the man, who looked almost dead, if not for his deep breathing. Without a word, Nemuri picked him up and opened a portal. She stepped through, coming back a few moments later, empty handed, for Alex.

Alex let herself be led through the portal. She felt no need nor desire to resist, she just wanted to sleep. In her daze, Alex didn't pay much attention to her surroundings. Finally, to her delight, she was allowed to lay down and sleep.

When she awoke, it seemed as though days had passed. Alex sat up slowly, wincing, as she was sore from the battle before. She looked all around her, finding herself in a white marble room with a blue ceiling emblazoned with silver stars. She quickly got up, trying to find Nemuri.

She soon found her, standing in the main room of the temple, on a balcony. She was staring outside at a misty sunrise. The goddess turned suddenly at the sound of Alex's footsteps, then turned back after realizing who it was.

"Did you get enough rest? That was a nasty spell Kage put over you," she said quietly.

"Uh, yeah, I feel better now. Where exactly are we?" Alex asked hesitantly.

Nemuri turned away from the balcony railing, coming back inside. "We're in my temple, this is where I live." Alex nodded, staring all around her at the huge place. "I brought you here because Kage put you under a pretty bad spell, I wondered for awhile there if I could undo it."

Alex paused, puzzled. "Kage? Who's that?"

Nemuri laughed slightly. "Don't tell me you don't remember him. The man who nearly killed you with a spell." Nemuri said, chuckling.

"That was Kage? What did he do?"

"Well..." Nemuri sighed "He was the one who trapped you in your dreams. He managed to escape from here. He's very dangerous."

Alex turned suddenly.

"Escaped? And speaking of which, what about Somnus? Weren't you looking for him?"

Nemuri stepped forward a bit. "Somnus has been found. He stays around Kage most of the time, when he went missing, well, I knew if we could find him, we would find Kage."

"So everything's better now?" Alex asked, growing frustrated.

"No, but this is as good as things will be, I'm afraid. As long as I stay here, there won't be many more problems like these."

"Stay here? Don't you ever leave?" Alex asked, incredulous.

"No, I can't leave, or Kage will escape again. The Omniverse barely knows I exist anymore," Nemuri said wistfully. "But enough of this kind of talk, we'll make each other too depressed to move. You probably want to be leaving anyway."

Alex nodded. "Yeah, I think I will leave for now, maybe you could stop by again. Things are more interesting anyway. Can you open a portal for me?"

Nemuri nodded.

"Of course." Nemuri said, concentrating and forming a portal. "Good bye, Alex."

Alex simply waved as she stepped through, back to her home.

  
When Alex actually made it through, she found a disaster in her apartment. Objects and belonging were strewn everywhere, as though someone had been searching for something here. Alex sighed, _wonder what else will happen today_. Just as she turned around from cleaning up part of the mess, someone leapt from the hallway, grabbing her from behind. She threw herself against his grip, trying to remember how to throw someone, but her strength eluded her as fear began to take over.

"I don't quite see why Nemuri takes such an interest in you, you really have no fighting skill," he said in a raspy tone.

"What do you want?" Alex asked shakily.

"You'll find that out soon enough."

Alex found herself dragged into a dark, stuffy fortress. She couldn't quite distinguish just exactly where she was through all of the shadows, although it seemed she was in a hallway of some sort. She heard heavy footsteps behind her and the sound of the portal closing. Turning, she could make out the outline of her captor, seeming like nothing more than an imposing shadow. He walked up to her.

"You're just the type of person I've been looking for. Yes, it's taken me all this time, but I've done it."

Alex tried to cover her growing fear with defiance.

"Looking for me? For what? You could at least explain this to me."

"Fine then, let me introduce myself. I am Kage, God of Shadows. I've been imprisoned by Nemuri and almost made my escape before. She's grown weaker, so I managed to get out again." he explained, his voice booming. You're just the person I need to finally win my freedom."

"Whoa whoa, why me? I'm not going against Nemuri, not after she saved me," Alex said desperately. "Besides, you said yourself, I have no fighting skills."

Kage chuckled. "You won't go against Nemuri? Even after the pain her Tournament caused your family? I know you hold a grudge, and also that you know how to fight. You may have let things go, but the skills stay with you."

Alex now looked fierce, her anger growing. "I let go of that grudge a long time ago. I've learned to forget."

Kage laughed again. "Really? I'd have figured you would've held onto it longer. Your brother didn't have to die for Nemuri's realm, but he did, because of her. Do you really want to forget that?"

Alex felt her resolve waver as she remembered the circumstances of her brother's death. Soon, her anger was directed more at Nemuri for the Tournament leading to her brother's death. He really didn't have to die she thought, rationalizing, It was Nemuri's tournament that he died in--

"What exactly are you asking of me? What do I have to do?" Alex asked impatiently.

Kage smiled, things finally going in his direction. "I simply ask that you fight to free me. Nemuri keeps me imprisoned, I'm not even sure why. I simply you need you to help me destroy her."

Alex recoiled at the thought at first, but then remembered all that had happened in her lifetime, all that had happened, she presumed, because of Nemuri. Finally she came to her decision. "I'll do what you ask, Kage."

"Good, then let's begin," Kage said quietly. He quickly turned, walking off. "Come with me."

Alex stood apprehensively, following him through the darkness. She felt uneasy with her decision, but kept reminding herself that it was for the best. Finally, they made it to a room that was a little brighter than the hall, as it was lit by candles. Kage had already sat down in one of the chairs in the room, motioning for Alex to do the same.

She slowly sat down, looking all around her at the surroundings. The place, as the whole building seemed, was dank, as though fresh air hadn't been here in ages. The atmosphere didn't help her nerves.

"Alright, all I need you to do is lead Nemuri on. Distract her for awhile, you don't actually have to fight her, with any luck anyway, just leave that part up to me," Kage said.

"So how exactly do I go about doing this? And how will I get there?" Alex still had her doubts.

"You leave the infiltration part up to me, as for the distraction, use Nemuri's trust. She won't think anything's off until I get there," Kage sneered.

"Fine, when do we do all of this?" Alex asked.

"Tomorrow." Kage sat back, smiling.

  
Nemuri knew something was wrong. Kage had been missing for days now, which worried her enough, but now she couldn't sense Alex either. Every time she reached out, searching with her mind, she was met with a block of some kind. She had gone to Alex's apartment, only to find it a disaster area, obviously having been the scene of a struggle. Nemuri couldn't understand exactly what had happened, although Kage was obviously connected somehow.

Making it back from Alex's apartment, Nemuri simply stood on her balcony and watched the sun set. She loved this Realm. So peaceful. But now it was in danger, along with the rest of the Omiverse, and now even she didn't know what to do to stop this all from going any further. Absentmindedly, she reached out with her mind again, searching for Alex without really realizing it anymore. She jumped, startled, when she suddenly felt Alex nearby. Turning, she could already hear the footsteps echoing on the marble floors, just up the hallway in front of her. Nemuri kept her eyes locked on the entryway to the room, waiting for the source of the footsteps to show itself.

Alex stepped out from the shadows, doing her best to look good-natured toward Nemuri. _Just a few minutes, that's all,_ she thought to herself. Nemuri nearly ran to where she was, hugging her.

"What happened? I haven't been able to find you for days! I need your help again."

Alex nodded, stepping back. "I know, Kage is back. He captured me and has held me prisoner for days now. But I esacped," Alex said, making it sound as sincere as she could.

"Yeah, he escaped about a week ago. If I capture him again, someone else is taking him. I'm too weak anymore, there's no chance I can hold him."

"You won't capture me again. I've finally escaped. Your job is done, Alex."

Kage stood in the entryway, his shadow looming on the floor. He motioned to Alex, who walked back over to him. Nemuri stepped back, shocked.

"Kage? Alex? What is this?"

"Nemuri, I lied, I was captured, but I'm on Kage's side now."

"But why, Alex? Kage will destroy you!" Nemuri asked desperately.

"Because Nemuri, because of the Tournament."

"But there hasn't been a Tournament here in years!"

"Exactly! In the last tournament that was held, my brother fought for you there. He was named for you, groomed his whole life to protect you and the Realm if need be. And died because of your realm and your own conflict with the gods!"

Nemuri was stricken. "I had no control over it. I couldn't protect him. It's the Creator's rules that we have Tournaments, I really had no say," Nemuri said, seeming defeated. "I had no say."

"But he's still dead. You will pay."

Kage stepped toward Nemuri, smiling. "And then there's the matter of my imprisonment. You can't hold me forever, you said it yourself, but you are stupid enough to try. No matter what you do, I will get the Omniverse for my own," Kage sneered.

"You will never be free, nor will you take the Omniverse. I will not allow it!"

With this, Nemuri's powers flared in a blue aura. The air around her grew hazy, heavy with energy. "You will not win," she said through gritted teeth.

Kage's powers began to crackle as well in a dark blue aura that seemed to merge with the shadows around him. The room seemed to grow darker, as his power grew. Alex stepped back into the hallway, overwhelmed by all of the energy. She simply looked on in awe as the two deities battled.

Kage leaped at Nemuri, kicking out at her. She dodged and lashed out with her powers. Kage simply shielded them, tripping Nemuri. She fell, hitting the floor with a thud, but was back up quickly. Charging again, Kage caught Nemuri around the throat, shoving her back against the stone wall. Nemuri was unable to do anything to fight back, stunned by the move. Alex stared in horror as Nemuri slid down the wall, her energy drained, swallowed into the shadows. Alex then realized Kage was the true threat.

Kage stood back, laughing at his handiwork. "Hmm, it's fitting that she's sleeping, but I don't need her waking up." Kage began to form his powers into the shape of a blade. "Have a nice nap Nemuri," he said, as he readied the blade for the strike.

Alex closed her eyes, waiting for the deathblow. After what seemed like hours, she opened her eyes to find Nemuri still there, obviously not dead yet. Kage, on the other hand, seemed to be struggling. Some kind of energy force was holding him back and was winning by the looks of it.

Alex ran out, dragging Nemuri back to safe ground in the hall. As she watched, the energy took on a human shape. Alex couldn't believe her eyes. 

"Nemuru! Brother!"

Alex's brother Nemuru continued to struggle with Kage, still winning, bit by bit. Soon, what appeared to be a portal opened behind the two. Nemuru, slowly dragged the struggling Kage through, the portal sealing up just after. Alex distinctly heard or maybe thought the word "Goodbye" in her mind. She stood there, stunned in the silence that followed the fight. Then she turned, remembering Nemuri. The goddess weakly sat up.

"Is it over? Are you still on Kage's side?" Nemuri asked weakly.

"No. Kage is gone and I realize my huge mistake now," Alex said, relieved.

"Then I'm free? I can join the rest of the Omniverse again? Oh, it's been so long," Nemuri said, wistfully.

"Maybe you should get some medical help first. You seem pretty worn out," Alex said.

"Ugh, Medicalis? For some reason I never liked him much," Nemuri said as she tried to stand, wincing. "But I guess I'll go. Only after you make it back home though. You've been through enough."

Alex nodded. "Yeah, I guess I'll leave, are you sure you can make it there okay?"

Nemuri waved away Alex's question. "Go on, I'll be alright." With this, Nemuri opened a portal. "Hope this hasn't been too much for you." Nemuri said quietly.

"Don't worry about it, things are better now. Well, goodbye." Alex then turned and stepped through the portal. Nemuri opened another portal, bound for Medicalis, stepping through and rejoining the Omniverse after her long seclusion.

  
The End


End file.
